Impressing Deidara Senpai
by Pandasmoosh
Summary: Tobi just wanted to impress Deidara. DeiTobi [oneshot, fluff]


**Hn. Just a quick little DeiTobi fic. x3**

**I don't own Deidara or Tobi D:**

**------x**

Tobi had always looked up to his senpai. From the first moment Tobi had seen the blonde boy, he wanted to do everything he could to impress him. The day he found out that that puppet man had died, Tobi had to admit, he was happy.

_Maybe now I'll get to be Deidara-senpai's partner!_

Which is exactly what happened.

**--------x**

So far, all of Tobi's efforts had failed him. Dying his hair, trying to cook the blonde breakfast, even adding an occasional 'un' to his sentences. Deidara just didn't seem to appreciate it. He would just yell at Tobi, or not even acknowledge it. So, Tobi decided that he had to something...something big to impress his Deidara-senpai.

He sat on his bed for hours, thinking of what could impress the blonde. Deidara, noticing the silence in the room, looked over at Tobi. "Tobi...why are you so quiet, un?" 

Tobi looked up. "Oh, just thinking Deidara-senpai."

Deidara went back to his book. "Oh, un."

A few more moments of silence. "Hey, senpai, why did you like Sasori-san so much?"

The blonde's head shot up, glaring at Tobi. "Why...un?"

Tobi shrugged. "Just...because, senpai."

Deidara sighed. Just talking about Sasori-danna made him die a little inside. "Well, Sasori-danna was a fellow artist, like me...un..." He voice grew quieter.

Tobi, oblivious to Deidara's apparent sadness, lit up under his mask. "So, Senpai likes people who like art, then?"

"Eh, I guess, un..." A small silence. "Tobi, what are you planning, un?"

Underneath his orange mask, Tobi smirked. He knew how to impress Deidara-senpai. "Oh, nothing Deidara-senpai."

**--------x**

Tobi waited until he was sure Deidara was asleep. For this to work, Deidara couldn't see anything Tobi was doing.

Creeping quietly over to Deidara's side of the room, Tobi searched for his Senpai's clay bags. "Ah, found them." Grabbing them, he quickly retreated to his bed.

"Now, Senpai did it like this...or maybe, I should change...well, it doesn't look as good...maybe a little pinch here, a little pinch there..." Tobi murmered to himself as he sat on the bed, fiddling with a large chunck of clay. He was attempting to re-create one of Deidara many clay birds that were scattered around the room. "Senpai will love this, he will! And then Tobi will have Deidara-senpai's respect!"

For the rest of the night, Tobi worked furiously, not caring that he wasn't getting any sleep.

**---------x**

**The next morning...**

Deidara rolled over, cracking open his blue eye. All he saw was a flurry of orange. "Gah!" He almost fell out of his bed. Sitting up, he stared at the cause of this chaos. "Tobi, what the hell are you doing, un?"

Tobi looked up, cheerfully. "Senpai! You're awake! I wanna show you something, Deidara-senpai!" He had his hands behind his back, holding the small bird.

Deidara cocked his head curiously. "Oh? And what might that be, un?"

Tobi brought his hands out from behind his back, showing Deidara the pathetic attempt at a bird. "Tobi's a fellow artist too! Just like Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara looked at the thing in horror. "What the hell is that thing, Tobi, un? That's not art! That's a horrible attempt at art, un!"

Tobi's mood changed from cheery to upset in a split second. "But-but, it's supposed, to...impress you, Deidara-senpai. Tobi just wants to impress you, Deidara-senpai."

Under his mask, a small tear found it's way down his cheek.

Noticing the sadness in the boy's voice, Deidara felt a twinge of guilt and regret in his heart. "Um, Tobi, don't be sad, un. It's not that bad, un...Just needs...a little..fixing, un."

Tobi's head shot up, his cheerful mood once again returning. "Really? Tobi got Deidara-senpai's respect?"

Deidara gave a small sigh. "Here Tobi, let me help you fix it, un." He took the clay bird from Tobi, and began to fix it.

Tobi just watched on, quietly, as his Senpai toyed and eventually fixed it. "Deidara-senpai, it's sooo pretty!"

Deidara smiled, patting him on the head. "C'mon Tobi, let's go get breakfast, un."

**----------x**

**END.**

**Whoo. 3**

**Turned out better than I thought it would.**


End file.
